Rod of Seasons
The is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. It is a mystical rod that holds the power to change the Seasons of Holodrum. Link must use it to overcome many obstacles in Holodrum. In order to activate its power, Link must stand atop a stump and swing the rod. This will change the current season. Link obtains the Rod of Seasons in the Temple of Seasons, which has sunken into the underground land of Subrosia. History Years prior to the events of Oracle of Seasons, the Rod of Seasons was created as a safeguard for the Oracles of Seasons; should anything befall them, one could ask the spirits of the seasons for this rod to maintain a certain degree of power over the seasons in the absence of a proper Oracle. After General Onox captures Din, the Oracle of Seasons, he lowers the Temple of Seasons into the subterranean land of Subrosia and throws the seasons into turmoil. However, Link appears and, in order to confront and defeat Onox, is given the task to retrieve the eight Essences of Nature by the Maku Tree, a guardian protector of Holodrum. After the completion of the first dungeon, Gnarled Root Dungeon, Link is stuck in the Woods of Winter. However, he finds a portal to Subrosia and finds the Temple of Seasons. Here, he is contacted by the spirits of the four seasons. They give him the Rod of Seasons. However, due to the disruption of balance in the Temple of Seasons, only certain aspects of its power is available. Link enters the Tower of Winter and the Rod is imbued with the power of winter. The Spirit of Winter tells Link to find his way into the other towers and restore the Rod of Seasons to its full power. Link eventually finds these towers, fully restores the Rod of Seasons, and uses it to navigate his way through Holodrum and rescue Din. During the final battle with Onox, when the General of Darkness brings out Din's crystal prison as a shield, which would electrocute Link if it is struck with a sword, Link would use the Rod of Seasons to knock the crystal away, leaving Onox defenseless, while without hurting Din. Seasons in spring, summer, autumn and winter]] As Link advances in the game, more of the Rod's power is restored; enabling him to change the seasons at his own whim. However, Link must enter the four towers of the Temple of Seasons and converse with the different season spirits in order to unlock a specific season. When a season is changed, the color of Holodrum's foliage changes accordingly. Winter The Spirit of Winter is the first to bless the Rod of Seasons with its power. During winter, snow piles up around Holodrum; water freezes over, allowing passage and certain trees that block Link's way to lose their leaves, allowing Link to pass. Ember Seeds also grow in this season. The icon that represents winter is reminiscent of a snowflake. Summer The Spirit of Summer is the second to bless the Rod of Seasons with its power. During summer, plants grow and certain bodies of water dry up. Mystery Seeds and Gale Seeds also grow in this season. The icon that represents summer is a burning hot sun. Spring The Spirit of Spring is the third to bless the Rod of Seasons with its power. During spring, certain flowers that allow people to use as a kind of springboard bloom along with regular flowers. Scent Seeds also grow in this season. The icon that represents spring is a full-grown flower. Autumn The Spirit of Autumn is the fourth and final to bless the Rod of Seasons with its power, restoring the Rod to its full potential. During autumn, Rock Mushrooms bloom, allowing Link to pick them up and advance past certain areas. Holes are also covered up by leaves, allowing passage. Pegasus Seeds also grow in this season. The icon that represents autumn is a fallen leaf. Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage The Rod of Seasons was originally set to appear in the unreleased game Mystical Seed of Courage. Instead of being located in the Temple of Seasons in Holodrum, the Rod of Seasons was going to be located in a section of Hyrule Castle in Hyrule. See also * Harp of Ages es:Cetro de las Estaciones Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:Rods